This research seeks to apply computer based mathematical, statistical and data handling techniques to the study of the neurophysiology of certain neurological disorders. The research goals which are being investigated deal with clinical investigations of symptom fluctuation and treatment for multiple sclerosis, functional interrelationships between the hypothalamus and pituitary gland in normal and disease states, and the nature of vestibular mechanisms in disease states. This research applies techniques of multivariate statistical analysis, digital filtering, and spike train analysis, to the experimental data in the laboratory. Real time computing techniques are used to process serial evoked response data. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ward, D.S., Rubin, I., and Sclabassi, R.J. Stochastic relationships for neuron pair networks, App. Math and Comp. (In press), 1975.